Consequences
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: The only way to control the Kyuubi's power and to stop it from degrading Naruto's body is for Naruto to channel the power… via mating. And his mate happened to be… Sasuke! [SasuNaru YAOI not mpreg]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. **Yaoi**. OOC? **Post time skip**. Language, violence, clichéness? Rated **M** for a reason, yo XD And… this is **not mpreg**.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me.

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

"How are they?"

A blond woman asked, and despite the fact that the meeting was held in an overly-crowded room, the question still pierced through the gossiping, whispering and planning. The Godaime Hokage wore the thick, white robe that was the appropriate uniform for a _Kage_, which indicated that this meeting is important indeed.

Feudal lords, clan heads, council members, and ninjas from different levels were assembled rather messily inside the Hokage's conference room. The topic of their conversation was still held in the maximum-security branch of the hospital, located six floors underground. Despite the distance between the ninjas and the people held downstairs, they could still feel the immense _chakra_ flaring around.

The only people, aside from the Hokage –because she was the one who treated their wounds, damn it- who knew the duo's condition was Jiraiya and Kakashi. The Frog Hermit was not in the assembly, as he preferred to supervise the medic-nins in their treatment below.

Kakashi placed the mission report –neatly bundled in a rather-thick scroll- on top of the Hokage's desk. A few seats from the Hokage's right sat Haruno Sakura, the Godaime's top apprentice. She was looking terribly worried, her hands fiddling with the hem of her blouse nervously. Nobody was sure if she was more worried about Sasuke, _or_, Naruto.

"I found them on the Valley of the End. Both suffered from broken bones and various wounds. Sasuke collapsed near Naruto, and he was unconscious when I found him. Naruto however…" Kakashi trailed off, while the listeners were on the edge of their seats. People who wanted the _Kyuubi's_ vessel removed from the village wanted to seize their chance, while people who believed in Naruto were ready to defend the blond.

"I believe that from the fight forced him to withdraw powers from the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. It would seem that he won the fight between him and the S-rank missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. The consequences of withdrawing too much power from the _Kyuubi_ overwhelmed him, and now, it appears that the red _chakra_ is in a very unstable state." Kakashi finished, and with a light bow to Tsunade, he made his way to his original position—near the doorway.

The gossips returned, with heads of various people nodding and making gestures towards something. Another particularly strong flare of _chakra_ made the whole building shake.

The feudal lords –and they weren't exactly known for being compassionate towards the much-admired blond teen- instantly jumped to their feet, mouths flapping words to the Godaime. Words that wanted Naruto to be disposed of, before his unstable _chakra_ can cause havoc in the village.

Another _chakra_ flared, and almost instantly, a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Once the transportation smoke cleared, Jiraiya was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His usually-leering face was now schooled into a stern look. He turned to the assembled people, and started to explain what was happening downstairs.

"Naruto's _chakra_ is still flaring. However, the last two flares are not from the _Kyuubi_." Jiraiya said, a triumphant look inside his eyes as the feudal lords' shoulders slumped. "Uchiha Sasuke just woke up, and it seems that Orochimaru's cursed seal is not making things easier."

Sakura sniffled loudly, and Ino immediately rushed to hug her friend. The anti-Sasuke ninjas, which were mostly Naruto's close friends, went into a buzz of talking.

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh. It seemed that even though the persons involved have ties with these people, politics and personal bias seemed to be influencing the situation greatly.

Jiraiya held out a hand. Silence blanketed the room.

"Killing either of them isn't a good idea," The white-haired legendary Sannin started to explain, "…because the Uchiha brat can still disclose Orochimaru's secrets. And he _is_ a powerful ninja—something that we need in our fight against the Akatsuki."

There was a soft wave of murmurs around the room. Kiba, for one, looked particularly annoyed at having Sasuke—the traitor—being spared of his punishment.

"Killing Naruto _is_ risky, because the Akatsuki might do some… _forbidden techniques_ to revive him and extract the Demon Fox," Jiraiya continued, "…or, the _Kyuubi_'s chakra might become even more _un_controllable if the vessel is gone."

Iruka's grip on his folder tightened. It obviously pained him to think of Naruto as a container of a demon, after all. But if the fact that Naruto _is_ a container, would save the blond…

"So what should we do?!" Sakura's emotional voice asked loudly, and Tsunade shot Jiraiya a stern look. She already heard of Jiraiya's solution beforehand, but it sounded too ridiculous to her ears. But it made sense, and if anybody studied the _Kyuubi no Kitsune _and its container, it _is_ Jiraiya himself.

"The cursed seal can be easily suppressed by a sealing technique," The Godaime said, regarding Kakashi. The silver-haired man nodded in return; after all, he managed to create a seal to suppress the cursed seal during the Chuunin Exam preliminaries.

As Tsunade trailed off, Jiraiya added with an amused leer, "Naruto, on the other hand, needs other methods to release the _chakra_, in a less destructive way."

The leer remained on the Sannin's face as he continued.

"He needs to mate with somebody."

* * *

**Consequences**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"—Uchiha-san—"

A feminine voice resounded in the hallway, her tone frantic and slightly afraid. The Uchiha wasn't on his room, and she was given strict orders not to let Uchiha Sasuke out of his room, under any circumstances. She already asked for back-up, but they're taking too long.

Her eyes found the gorgeous-looking Uchiha's form, standing in front of the last door in the hallway. She was about to run after her patient, but a wave of burning red _chakra_ washed from the gap between the door and the floor. Her eyes widened in realization.

"The _Kyuubi no Kitsune's _vessel's room…"

Though there hasn't been any spoken order about keeping Sasuke away from the blond teen on the other room, she wasn't stupid. After all, these two beat each other up badly—resulting to their confinement here. She _knew_ it was a bad idea to let Sasuke _near_ Naruto. The vengeful Uchiha might try to harm Naruto while he's still unconscious.

"…Uchiha-san…"

She called out instead, feeling her knees buckle helplessly as another red _chakra_ waved from the room. Her tone was pleading and a tad desperate. The meeting upstairs was taking an awful lot of time… _why is the back-up not arriving yet?!_

"…Uchiha—"

She was about to call out again, but the other person turned so that only his left eye is visible. It was colored like blood, and it seemed to be glowing eerily. She felt her whole body shake. She knew Uchiha Sasuke from years back, but he looked so _petrifying_ now.

"Don't disturb," Sasuke said coldly, and in a split-second, a wave of black-purple chakra came hurtling towards her.

_Do not disturb us.

* * *

_

From the bursts of fiery-red chakra, Sasuke expected the hospital room to be in complete disarray. Instead, Naruto was suspended mid-air, with a complex circle of spells glowing in a combination of moss-green and charcoal-black.

The red bubbling mass of energy was present, something that Sasuke remembered from the fight between him and the blond years before. Three out of nine tails were present, curling and uncurling randomly, the motions absolutely ruthless, yet immensely powerful.

Sasuke hasn't recovered completely from his wounds; he hasn't rebuilt his _chakra_ stores. Being in the same room as the feared-and-wanted _Kyuubi_, even though it's just a tiny portion of its power, was enough to make him breath heavily in fatigue.

The younger Uchiha stepped closer to the floating blond, with hands protectively grasping a scroll where a very effective shielding technique is inside. He expected the hot mass of _chakra_ to push him away.

It didn't.

Instead, the three tails disappeared, slowly, one by one. It was followed by the shrinking of the bubbling energy mass, then, the animalistic nails shortened into their normal length.

Right before his eyes, Naruto's unstable _chakra_ flares subsided. There were a lot of questions that ran around his confused and wearied mind.

Before Sasuke could even step closer to the patient –to hold his hand, to peek at his face, to touch his shoulder…- a couple of ANBU members bound him with a _chakra_-limiting rope. He recognized Hyuuga Neji as one of his captors. The red _Sharingan_ faded into ebony black, as his powers were restricted.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we're going to escort you to your room," The Godaime, who was standing outside the opened door, said, and Neji pulled at the ropes that hugged his torso.

As soon as his feet left the complex array of spells that controlled Naruto's _chakra_, before they could even drag him away, before they could even marvel at Naruto's sudden stability, a particularly strong wave of scarlet-orange _chakra_ went flying towards them.

* * *

Everybody was back to the conference room once again.

All the ANBU members involved in the escort-Sasuke-back-to-his-room mission sported bandages. The Godaime's robe was a bit dirtied. The latest _chakra_ wave that Naruto unleashed was awfully strong; it even pushed Tsunade –the physically strongest fighter in the group sent underground- ten meters away from the room.

"It's true that I have no idea if there should be specifications about Naruto's… mating partner," Jiraiya admitted into the room. "But I considered the Kazekage, since he _once_ possessed the _Shuukaku_."

Lee made a muffled gurgling noise. Neji shot him an unreadable look. Kiba rudely remarked about Lee looking red in the face.

"However," Jiraiya almost faced the bowl-cut ninja, since he didn't miss Rock Lee's reaction to the earlier part of his statement, "I think that from the scenario we saw earlier…" His voice trailed off suggestively.

This time, it was Sakura who made the gurgling sound.

"Uchiha Sasuke should be the best candidate."

Yamanaka Ino failed to catch her friend, as Sakura fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

This was supposed-to-be a PWPish fanfic. However, my conscience made me write a plot, and before I knew it, it's a multi-chapter fic T.T;; So, no, this wouldn't be the uke-Naruto needs a mate so Sasu-chan is a convenient seme XD;; There _is_ a plot, no matter how un-deep as my other plots are :) This chapter is mostly explanations and introductions, so the next chapter would flow more-or-less _doujinshi_ style.

**Promotion: **Caged: SasuNaru **NC17 PWP oneshot: **To avoid causing harm to others, Naruto-who-is-in-heat was locked inside a cell. And… they somehow forgot to tell Sasuke to skip checking that cell… **Posted**: Not yet finished/posted, but please do check my livejournal/ffnet profile regularly for the link:D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
